A Writer an His Muse
by Castlelover26
Summary: takes place at the end of Heros and Villians
1. Chapter 1

"A writer and his muse fighting crime. Just like us."

"Mm" Beckett and Castle watched as two people in a situation so very oddly similar to theirs walk into the elevator. What surprised them the most was when they started to kiss. That was the one thing they didn't do. They weren't 'together.' But why not?

They clearly had feelings for each other. You could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. Even Beckett knew that. She realized what that look he always gave her was once she was shot. The look was love. She looked at him and then looked back at the now closed elevator doors. She bite her lip trying to keep herself in check before she had her way with him right here in the precinct, in front of Gates.

Castle turned to glance at her and quickly looked back when he found her biting her lip. He saw the lust in her eyes. "Tomorrow?" he asked before it got too awkward or before he lost it.

"Mhm" Kate smiled flirtatiously; Castle looked at her and quickly replied,

"Kay." Kate watched him walk away. That's when it hit her. She didn't want to go home alone. She didn't want to sleep right now. As Castle walked away she realized what she had to do tonight.

After Alexis told her father that she'd be moving in with Ashley she went to bed, leaving Castle alone to think. All of this college business was stressing him out. He needed to get out of the house away from everything for a little while. Away from murder, away from his daughter, away from home. Castle grabbed his coat and told his mother, as she descended the stairs, that he was going out for a walk and he didn't know when he would be back.

Castle walked out the door and down the hallway. While in the elevator he wondered what Beckett was doing right now. He missed her. He wanted to talk to her but he was worried she might be on a date or out for drinks or something and didn't want to bother her.

Castle stepped out of the elevator, putting on his jacket while he made his way to the front doors of his building. He stepped outside into the chilly autumn air; the wind blowing his hair all over the place, the leaves on the trees rustling and the ones that had fallen were scraping against the ground as they swirled around him. He liked autumn. It was his favourite season. It was the only time of month you could wear only a sweater, jeans and shoes and not be freezing or sweating.

A few hours past and it was almost 11:00pm. Castle still couldn't stop thinking about Beckett. He finally got up the strength to text her.

_**Hey **_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply,

_**Hey (:**_

Castle didn't want to be rude and just assume she wasn't busy so he asked,

**Am**** I ****interrupting anything? If I am we can talk later.**

_**Nope (: not at all. I'm just sitting with my mom.**_

**Oh. Are you okay? You want to talk about something?**

**I'm fine Castle. I just... after interrogating Ann today I realized how much I miss her, but also how much I've thrown away trying to find her killer.**

_**:/ I'm sorry. **_

**Don't be Rick. I'm good. I just... I'm not gonna let it stop me from being me anymore. I'm going to find out who I am without this case, whether it's closed or not.**__

_**Are you sure Kate? I mean it's going to be really hard doing that all by yourself.**_

**I'm not doing it by myself :)**

_**Oh? Then, who? New boyfriend?**_

**Why do I need a boyfriend when I have you? **

Why couldn't he be both? Thought, Kate. That warmed Castle's heart. She basically just admitted that she needs him.

_**Okay :)**_

**Wanna meet somewhere? That is, if you're not busy.**

_**Me busy? That is like saying Ryan can actually come up with wild theories that are Castle worthy!**_

**You and you're ego *eye roll* you wanna meet or not?**

_**Yes! I do! Only when you're done with your visit. I don't want to take you away from her.**_

**When you first texted me I was just about to say goodbye. It's all said and done now so I'm free :)**

_**Alrighty then! Were shall we meet?**_

**My place?**__

_**Sure :) I'm just a block or so away I'll walk there now. **_

**Okay. What are you doing all the way over here? **

_**I was out for a walk. I needed some fresh air before the loft swallowed me whole. **_

**I don't think lofts can swallow things ;)... and you walked THIS far?**

_**You and your logic again! Yeah. I took the walk but thoughts just kept running through my mind.**_

**Thoughts about what? **

_**Alexis, you, murders, you, my mother, you, Nikki Heat.**_

**Me? Why me?**

_**I umm... nothing. Never mind.**_

**No, Castle why couldn't you stop thinking about me?**

_**I umm... I'll tell you when I get there.**_

**Okay... I have something to tell you too. I wasn't completely truthful to you before...**

_**Okay. I'll be there soon. Ttys**_

**Ttys**

As he walked, he enjoyed the aroma of the damp night. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as the wind blew harder almost making him lose his balance.

Castle walked the last few blocks to Kate's apartment, wondering the whole way what she wasn't truthful to him about. When he reached her building he smiled at the doorman, knowing him as a familiar face from coming to visit her so often. He was making his way to the elevator when a hand lightly grabbed his arm. He took a deep breath immediately knowing who it was from that perfume she always wears; "Hey" he said and he turned to face her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so I just randomly found this on my computer too. thought it would be a fun story to write :P lol so hope you enjoy :)<strong> _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rick! How are you! We haven't talked in _forever_!" Rick hated situations like this. They were always so awkward,

"Hello Meredith. I'm really good actually. How about you?" Meredith always had the worst timing. The night when all Rick wanted to do was be with _Kate_ and talk to _Kate,_ she had to show up and ruin everything.

"I'm great! I got asked to do a play right here in New York! I'm staying here with a friend for a couple of days." Meredith smiled and moved closer to him, their chests touching. Rick tried to move away but she pinned him up against the wall. "You want to come up and maybe... roll around in the sheets a bit? It's been a long time since we last did that Mr. Castle..." she said in a low seductive voice as she trailed a finger down his chest. He looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with her,

''No Meredith, I-I can't I umm I'm-"

"I've taken over that department Meredith." Rick's eyes shot up and his jaw dropped to the floor. He was shocked to see the beautiful woman who had just admitted she'd been sleeping with him even though he hadn't had sex in almost a year. Meredith turned around to find Kate closer to her than she had thought she was.

"Oh... I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." She stammered as she walked away heading towards the stairs instead of waiting for an elevator.

Kate saw Rick's mouth hanging open and used her hand to close it. "Ya might want to close your mouth there, Rick. You might start catching flies." she said with a smirk. The elevator doors opened and Kate moved inside. When she realized Rick didn't move she called to him, "Rick, you going to stand there all night or are you going to come up and tell me why you can't stop thinking about me?"

Rick blinked a few times then moved into the elevator as her murmured "tease" under his breath.

After a minute of silence Rick spoke up, "are you really going to take over that department?" Kate rolled her eyes as they made it to her floor and walked out of the elevator.

Kate didn't reply because truthfully, she wanted to. She wanted to take over the sex department, the kissing department, the girlfriend department and hopefully one day the spousal department. But for now she's stuck with the partner department unless she gets up the guts to finally tell him.

"I have to... it's only fair right?" Kate said to herself softly, "I mean... he told me... I should tell him..."

Kate was standing outside her apartment door staring at it. Rick could tell that she was lost in thought but he was really curious about what she was talking about. "I told you what Kate?" Kate's eyes shot up to meet his, look of horror on her face.

"You... I said that out loud?" Rick nodded, "Shit!" Kate unlocked the door and led him in. She took off her and threw it the table next to her door along with her keys.

Kate walked into her kitchen acting as if Rick weren't even there and grabbed herself a glass of water.

Rick closed the door behind him and hung both their coats on the coat rack and then went to join her in the kitchen. He leaned on the counter watching her pace back and forth, taking a drink of water every few seconds. "Kate what were you talking about?" Kate didn't stop her pacing.

"N-nothing... it was nothing." Rick walked around the island and grabbed a hold of her arms to stop her from pacing.

"Kate we're best friends... partners. You can tell me." Kate tried but failed to resist looking into his eyes. His eyes were filled with concern, curiosity and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was that... Love? It was.

Kate put the glass down on the counter brushing his hands off her arms. Kate grabbed his hands and clasped their fingers together. She stared done at their hands knowing Rick was confused as hell. "Remember all the times you asked me if I remembered anything from the shooting? And I told you I didn't remember anything..." Rick squeezed her hand urging her to continue, "Well... it was a lie... I... I remember everything..." Kate let go of one of his hands and traced her scar with her fingers. "I remember... the bullet hitting me so goddamned hard... I remember you tackling me to the ground... I can't get that look that was on your face out of my head. And those words... I hear them every time I look at you... they just replay over and over and over again... But the worst thing is... I hear my reply screaming to get out... screaming to let you know I feel the same way and -" She was cut off by Rick lifting her chin with a finger and kissing her softly. The kiss turned heating in mere seconds.

Kate was the first to pull away. "So you're not mad?" she asked and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"No Kate, I'm not mad. I'm just curious why you decided to say it or well think about it now." Kate wrapped her arms around him. Holding his body firmly to hers.

"After seeing Hastings and Whittaker in the elevator... Seeing them so happy... I could see that being us and I didn't want to waste anymore time."

"Okay I get that... but why were you thinking about that now? When we were on the way up?" Kate looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"I... I was thinking. After you asked if I was really taking over the sex department I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you..." Kate looked away from him. "I was seeing a future with you... I was seeing a family with you but I none of that could happen if it was all based on a lie. I couldn't do that to you. I've hurt you enough... I couldn't do it again." Castle kissed her forehead then leaned a cheek on the crown of her head.

"Well I'm glad you told me"


End file.
